Easy Company
Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division, was a parachute company that Band of Brothers mainly focuses on during . History Easy Company was activated in 1942 for the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment in the U.S. Army at Camp Toccoa, Georgia as part of the airborne infantry. It was used as an experimental unit flying in C-47 transport planes to drop soldiers into hostile territory. It was made of three platoons and a headquarters section. There were three rifle squads in each platoon, a mortar squad in each platoon, and a machine gun attached to each rifle squad. Its commander was 1st Lieutenant Herbert Sobel, later promoted to captain. Its XO was 2nd Lieutenant Clarence Hester, later made 1st lieutenant. 1st platoon was given to 2nd lieutenant Salve H. Matheson. 2nd platoon was given to 2nd Lieutenant Lewis Nixon and 2nd Lieutenant Richard Winters. 3rd platoon was given to 2nd Lieutenant Walter Moore. 1st Sergeant William Evans was made senior NCO of the company. The first privates were Carwood Lipton, Terrence Harris, Myron Ranney, James Diel, Leo Boyle, Bill Guarnere, Robert Rader, John Martin, and Amos Taylor. Its company commander trained the men harder than any company in the regiment. Sobel made them run three miles up Currahee Mountain and three miles down, more frequently than any other captain of the other companies. He would revoke the weekend pass of a man for the slightest infraction. He trained them to their limits at calisthenics. He made Easy Company. After activation, Easy Company marched to Fort Toccoa, Georgia, where the members of the company qualified as Paratroopers. It was then dropped off in Camp Mackall for realism training and to regroup with the other companies to head to Aldbourne in England for the planned invasion of Normandy. Herbert Sobel was relieved from duty and sent to Chilton Foliat, and the company was put under command of 1st Lieutenant Thomas Meehan. It participated in Operation Overlord, but Meehan was killed when his C-47 was hit and most of the unit was scattered. 1st Lieutenant Richard Winters, not knowing of his CO's death, took temporary command of the scattered company. After the entire company reunited, they learned that Meehan was dead. Winters would be promoted to captain and attain command of the company. He led his unit on the Brécourt Manor Assault to take out four German 105 Howitzer cannons (originally believed to be 88mm cannons). The operation was successful and only four of the men were killed: Private John Hall from Able Company, Warrant Officer Andrew Hill, "Rusty" Houch from Fox Company, and another man. The company stayed for many days when Private Albert Blithe, who got separated, was the last man to regroup. Members of Easy Company Officers of the 101st "easy company" *Colonel Clarence Hester (Made Battalion S-3, later made commander of 2nd Battalion) *Major Richard "Dick" Winter (Third commander of Easy; later made 1st Battalion commander) *Captain Lewis Nixon (Made Battalion S-2) *Captain Ronald C. Speirs (Initially in D Company, absorbed into Easy, later became the fifth commander of Easy) *Captain Herbert Sobel (Trainer and first commander of Easy; later transferred, and then moved to Battalion S-4) *1st Lieutenant Harry F. Welsh (Transferred to Headquarters company) *1st Lieutenant Lynn D. Compton (Evacuated because of "severe case of trench foot", actually shell-shock) *1st Lieutenant Robert B. Brewer *1st Lieutenant Thomas Meehan III (Second commander of Easy, KIA 6 June 1944) *1st Lieutenant Robert H. Cowing *1st Lieutenant James K. Davis *1st Lieutenant Norman S. Dike, Jr. (Fourth commander of Easy, transferred to Division headquarters after being relieved of command due to shell-shock in combat) *1st Lieutenant Jack E. Foley (Evacuated after wrist wound infection) *1st Lieutenant Roy Paul Gates *1st Lieutenant Frederick T. Heyliger (Severely wounded in shoulders & thigh from friendly fire) *1st Lieutenant Sterling W. Horner *1st Lieutenant Richard M. Hughes II *1st Lieutenant George Lavenson (Transferred to Battalion HQ) *1st Lieutenant C. Carwood Lipton *1st Lieutenant Salve H. Matheson (Made Regimental S-4) *1st Lieutenant Robert I. Matthews (KIA 6 June 1944) *1st Lieutenant Walter L. Moore (Transferred to Pathfinders) *1st Lieutenant Francis L. O'Brien (KIA December 1944) *1st Lieutenant Thomas A. Peacock *1st Lieutenant Ben M. Perkins *1st Lieutenant John E. Pisancin *1st Lieutenant Warren R. Rousch *1st Lieutenant Raymond G. Schmitz (KIA 22 September 1944) *1st Lieutenant Edward D. Shames *1st Lieutenant JB Stokes *1st Lieutenant Patrick J. Sweeney *1st Lieutenant Henry Jones (Transferred to Battalion HQ, Died in Germany 21 July 1947) *2nd Lieutenant Archibald Smith Barnwell *2nd Lieutenant James L. Diel (KIA 19 September 1944) *2nd Lieutenant Charles A. Hudson (Wounded) *2nd Lieutenant Charles R. Rexrod Enlisted men *1st Sergeant William S. Evans (KIA 6 June 1944) *Technical Sergeant Lloyd I. Simpson (MIA 9 June 1944) *Technical Sergeant Burton P. Christenson *Technical Sergeant Donald G. Malarkey (Briefly 1st Sergeant at wars end) *Technical Sergeant Senner T. Tegelrets (Exiled from the US Armed Forces, Deceased 3 September 2003) *Technical Sergeant Amos J. Taylor *Staff Sergeant Floyd M. Talbert (1st Sergeant after Lipton) *Staff Sergeant Mark I. Maunat (Transferred to US Marines to the Pacific, KIA September 19, 1944) * Staff Sergeant Will A. Obby (MIA 2 June 1944) *Staff Sergeant Norman A. Ford *Staff Sergeant John R. Chief (MIA 5 June 1945) *Staff Sergeant Charles E. Grant (Severely wounded in head) *Staff Sergeant William J. Guarnere (Leg mangled, amputated) *Staff Sergeant Earl L. Hale *Staff Sergeant Steven A. Kudla *Staff Sergeant Albert L. Mampre *Staff Sergeant John W. Martin *Staff Sergeant Leo J. Matz *Staff Sergeant Darrell C. Powers *Staff Sergeant Murray B. Roberts (KIA 6 June 1944) *Staff Sergeant Frank J. Soboleski *Staff Sergeant Joseph J. Toye (Leg blown off) *Staff Sergeant Robert T. Smith *Staff Sergeant Joseph E. Stedman *Staff Sergeant Joseph P. Whitecavage *Staff Sergeant Earl E. McClung *Staff Sergeant Robert K. Marsh *Sergeant James H. Alley, Jr. *Sergeant Roderick Bain *Sergeant Paul L. Becker *Sergeant Leo D. Boyle (Severely wounded in thigh) *Sergeant Gordon F. Carson *Sergeant James Monroe "Tex" Combs, Jr. *Sergeant Bernard S. Cunningham *Sergeant Lloyd D. Guy *Sergeant Taskel Ellis *Sergeant Hanes *Sergeant Herman E. Hanson *Sergeant Hayden *Sergeant Haynes *Sergeant J.D. Henderson *Sergeant Walter L. Hendrix *Sergeant Sherman M. Irish *Sergeant William F. Kiehn (KIA 10 February 1945) *Sergeant Clancy Odel Lyall *Sergeant John C. Lynch *Sergeant Robert A. Mann *Sergeant Thomas A. McCreary *Sergeant Kenneth D. Mercier *Sergeant Harvey H. Morehead *Sergeant Warren H. Muck, (KIA 10 January 1945) *Sergeant Elmer L. Murray, Jr. (KIA 6 June 1944) *Sergeant Richard E. Owen (KIA 6 June 1944) *Sergeant Robert J. Rader *Sergeant Denver Randleman *Sergeant Robert B. Smith *Sergeant Myron Ranney (Severely wounded in shin) *Sergeant Carl N. Riggs (KIA 6 June 1944) *Sergeant Paul C. Rogers *Sergeant James B. Sholty *Sergeant Wayne A. Sisk *Sergeant Roderick G. Strohl *Sergeant Clarence M. Tridle *Sergeant Richard M. Wright *Sergeant Robert E. Wynn *Sergeant Arthur C. Youman *Technician 4th Grade George Luz, Sr. *Technician 4th Grade Frank J. Perconte *Technician 4th Grade Charles E. Rhinehart *Technician 4th grade Eugene Roe, Sr. *Technician 4th Grade Richard C. Rowles *Technician 4th Grade Carl C. Sawosko (KIA 13 January 1945) *Technician 4th Grade Benjamin J. Stoney (KIA 6 June 1944) *Corporal Kenneth T. Baldwin *Corporal Antoine P. Bostons *Corporal Sextron I. Dickers *Corporal James V. Benton *Corporal James D. Campbell (KIA 8 October 1944) *Corporal William Dukeman, Jr. (KIA 5 October 1944) *Corporal John P. Fieguth *Corporal Walter S. Gordon, Jr. (Severely wounded in back, paralyzed) *Corporal Forrest L. Guth *Corporal George Higgins *Corporal A.P. Herron (KIA 13 January 1945) *Corporal Donald B. Hoobler (KIA 3 January 1945) *Corporal Donald L. King *Corporal Thomas Maitland *Corporal Francis J. Mellet (KIA 13 January 1945) *Corporal Stanley F. Motowski *Corporal Lavon P. Reese *Corporal Harvey G. Robinson *Corporal Edward H. Stein *Technician 5th Grade Leopollo P. Carillo *Technician 5th Grade Herman F. Collins (KIA 6 June 1944) *Technician 5th Grade William A. Howell *Technician 5th Grade Joseph D. Liebgott *Technician 5th Grade John G. Mayer *Technician 5th Grade William C. Maynard *Technician 5th Grade John McGrath *Technician 5th Grade Leslie R. Pace *Technician 5th Grade Campbell T. Smith *Technician 5th Grade Ralph I. Stafford *Technician 5th Grade William H. Wagner *Technician 5th Grade Jerry A. Wentzel (KIA 6 June 1944) *Technician 5th Grade Ralph H. Wimer (KIA 6 June 1944) *Technician 5th Grade Antonio C. Garcia *Private First Class Aldrich *Private First Class Raymond L. Ballew *Private First Class Conrad M. Bay *Private First Class Salvatore F. Bellino *Private First Class Edward J. Bernat *Private First Class Burden *Private First Class Thomas H. Burgess (Severely wounded in throat) *Private First Class Matthew J. Carlino *Private First Class Maxwell M. Clark *Private First Class Vincent S. Collette *Private First Class Seth O. Crosby *Private First Class Richard P. Davenport *Private First Class Edward J. Donahue *Private First Class Carl F. Eckstrom *Private First Class Carl J. Fenstermaker *Private First Class Fernandez *Private First Class Gerald L. Flurie *Private First Class Richard R. Garrod *Private First Class John E. Gathings *Private First Class Jack O. Ginn *Private First Class Walter E. Hanson *Private First Class Siles E. Harrelson *Private First Class Dale L. Hartley *Private First Class Edward J. Heffron *Private First Class Elwood Hertzog *Private First Class Hickman *Private First Class Joseph E. Hogan *Private First Class Walter G. Howard *Private First Class Clarence S. Howell *Private First Class Hudson *Private First Class Warren C. Huntley *Private First Class Eugene E. Ivie *Private First Class Coburn M. Johnson *Private First Class George E. Jones *Private First Class Robert Van Klinken (KIA 20 September 1944) *Private First Class Kohler *Private First Class Harry R. Lager *Private First Class Robert T. Leonard *Private First Class Quinton E. Lindler *Private First Class Dewitt Lowrey *Private First Class Arthur J. Mauzerall *Private First Class John McBreen *Private First Class Walter L. McKay *Private First Class James A. McMahon *Private First Class William E. Medved *Private First Class William T. Miller (KIA 20 September 1944) *Private First Class David E. Morris *Private First Class Norman W. Neitzke *Private First Class Henry E. Nelson *Private First Class Ralph J. Orth (Wounded in kneecap by bullet fragment) *Private First Class Alex M. Penkala Jr. (KIA 10 January 1945) *Private First Class Edwin E. Pepping *Private First Class Farris O. Rice *Private First Class Woodrow W. Robbins *Private First Class John W. Rossman *Private First Class Edward F. Sabo *Private First Class Elmer N. Schuyler *Private First Class John L. Sheehy *Private First Class John P. Sheeley *Private First Class Garland R. Smith *Private First Class Gerald R. Snider *Private First Class Paul J. Sullivan *Private First Class Edward J. Tipper (Severely wounded in face, legs) *Private First Class Felix J. Tokarzewski *Private First Class Ralph J. Trapuzzano *Private First Class Andrew Uuban *Private First Class Alexander Vittorre *Private First Class Paul Wagner *Private First Class David Kenyon Webster *Private First Class James W. Welling *Private First Class Daniel B. West *Private First Class Melvin O. Winn *Private First Class William H. Woodcock *Private First Class George F. Yochum *Private First Class Frank J. Zastawniak *Private First Class Henry C. Zimmerman *Private First Class John A. Janovec (Died in car accident, May 1945) *Private First Class John T. Julian (KIA 1 January 1945) *Private Owen L. Andrews *Private Kieth Ansell *Private Harvey Baker *Private Frederick C. Bealke, Jr. *Private Richard F. Berg *Private Homer T. Blake *Private Albert Blithe (Severely wounded in shoulder) *Private Robert J. Bloser (KIA 7 June 1944) *Private Donald S. Bond *Private Richard L. Bray *Private Charles P. Broska *Private Earl V. Bruce *Private John J. Capoferri *Private Ora M. Childers *Private Chow *Private Robert T. Cipriano *Private Roy W. Cobb (Court-martialed; insubordination and assault on Lt. Foley) *Private James F. Coleman *Private James Comba *Private John G. Connell *Private Conway *Private Philip Coviello *Private Samuel M. Cowthu *Private Cushman *Private Damon *Private Barry J. Dassault *Private Edward R. De Tuncq *Private Jay S. Dickerson *Private William Dillinger (Transferred) *Private Rudolph Dittrich (Died in practice jump, 20 May 1944) *Private John Doe *Private Joseph Dominquez *Private Walter F. Eggert *Private George Elliot (KIA 6 June 1944) *Private Chester R. Eschenbach *Private John L. Eubanks *Private Bradford C. Freeman *Private John L. Geraghty *Private William D. Gier *Private Terry G. Giles *Private Eugene S. Gilmore *Private Milton B. Glass *Private Frank B. Grant *Private Everett J. Gray (KIA 8 June 1944) *Private Genoa H. Griffith *Private Stephen E. Grodski *Private Stanley L. Hagerman *Private Franklin W. Hale *Private Elwood Hargroves *Private Thomas A. Harrel *Private Terrence C. Harris (Transferred to Pathfinders)(KIA 18 June 1944) *Private George B. Hartsuff *Private Lester A. Hashey (Severely wounded in the back) *Private Verlin V. Hawkins *Private Harold G. Hayes (KIA December 1944) *Private Cyril B. Heckler *Private Robert B. Hensley *Private George W. Hewitt *Private Paul A. Hite *Private Owen E. Holbrook *Private John R. Holland *Private David L. Holton *Private Bruce A. Hudgens *Private Richard J. Hughes (KIA 9 January 1945) *Private Charles F. Hussion *Private Eugene E. Jackson (KIA 15 February 1945) *Private Robert Jarrett *Private Edward J. Joint *Private Joseph M. Jordan (KIA 6 June 1944) *Private Vernon Jordan *Private John R. Korb *Private William N. Kratzer *Private Paul E. Lamoureux *Private Lewis Lampos *Private Joseph A. Lesniewski (Evacuated from leg-wound infection) *Private Philip E. Longo *Private John Lusty *Private A. Mahmood *Private Walter E. Martin *Private Michael V. Massaconi *Private Jack F. Matthews *Private Edward A. Mauser *Private Robert Maxwell *Private Carl F. McCauley *Private McDonald (Transferred) *Private William T. McGonigal (KIA 6 June 1944) *Private Joachim Melo *Private Ynez M. Mendoza *Private Vernon J. Menze (KIA 20 September 1944) *Private Max M. Meth *Private Elmer T. Meth *Private William S. Metzler (KIA June 1944) *Private James W. Miller (KIA 20 September 1944) *Private John N. Miller (KIA 6 June 1944) *Private Franklin Milo *Private Elmer J. Minne *Private Alfred B. Montes *Private Donald J. Moone *Private Alton More *Private William E. Morris *Private Sergio G. Moya (KIA June 6, 1944) *Private Gordon L. Nevenfeldt *Private Patrick H. Neill (KIA 13 January 1945) *Private Marshall C. Oliver *Private Ernest I. Oates (KIA 6 June 1944) *Private Patrick S. O'Keefe *Private Gordon H. Oien *Private Cecil M. Pace *Private Parkes (Transferred) *Private Philip P. Perugini *Private Cleveland O. Petty *Private Roy E. Pickel, Sr. *Private David R. Pierce *Private John Plesha Jr. *Private George L. Potter *Private Charles W. Pyle *Private Alex R. Raczkowski *Private George J. Rajner (KIA July 1944) *Private Joseph Ramirez *Private Gregory C. Rotella *Private James Sarago *Private William D. Serila *Private John E. Shindell (KIA 13 January 1945) *Private Urban M. Shirley *Private George H. Smith, Jr. *Private Gerald B. Snider (KIA 6 June 1944) *Private James L. Sowell *Private Ralph F. Spina *Private Tomas J. Johnson *Private Robert L. Steele *Private Joseph Stickley *Private Herbert J. Suerth, Jr. (Severely wounded in legs) *Private Paul Supko *Private Elmer I. Telstad (KIA 6 June 1944) *Private George W. Thomason *Private Raymond H. Thompson *Private John Toner *Private Eugene R. Tremble *Private Norman Tremonti *Private Allen E. Vest *Private Thomas W. Warren (KIA 6 June 1944) *Private Kenneth J. Webb (KIA 13 January 1945) *Private Harold D. Webb (KIA 13 January 1945) *Private John M. West *Private James W. Wheeler *Private White (Transferred) *Private Elijah D. Whytsell *Private William T. Wingett (Transferred) *Private Donald S. Wiseman (Court-martialed, insubordination; outcome unknown) *Private Ronald V. York *Private Jerry G. Young *Private Don R. Miller *Private Martinez After the war The company was deactivated and did not participate in any future war. In 1954, it was reactivated, but only as a training unit. It currently is still a part of the 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault) stationed at Fort Campbell, Kentucky. It was a part of the 4th Brigade Combat Team until its deactivation in 2014 and transfer into 1st and 2nd brigade, but being housed by 3rd brigade Rakassans on Fort Campbell, KYCategory:Military Units